


О, солнце, гневное пламя

by Evilfairy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Flashbacks, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8859190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: Никто не сравнивает Виктора с солнцем





	

**Author's Note:**

> Виктор/Юра - односторонний, Виктор/Юри - глазами Юры  
> много метафор

Первый раз Юра почти и не видит Виктора толком – софиты и вспышки камер такие яркие, что ослепнуть можно, и ничего за ними не разглядеть, только длинные распущенные волосы в порывах ветра. Юра зачарован и смотрит в телевизор, широко распахнув глаза. Слишком ярко, почти больно.   
  
Никто не сравнивает Виктора с солнцем, он и не похож на солнце. Ледяной принц, король льда, лунное видение. Костюм Виктора – черно-серебряный, и на показательных выступлениях, несясь по полутемному катку, он напоминает серебристую вспышку. Юра почему-то вспоминает дедушкину дачу, рядом с которой течет по камням серебристый ручеек. Виктор делает четверной флип, изящно опускается и вновь скользит дальше – легкий, быстрый. Не догнать. Молния, думает маленький Юра.   
  
Молния ударяет с ним трижды, но так и не касается, не опаляет, не убивает. Первый раз ему восемь, и Виктор появляется в Москве, танцует в их балетном классе, а его тренер – что-то кричит ему. На улице взрывают петарды какие-то придурки, музыка в классе ревет, и Юра не слышит слов. Виктор тоже не слышит, его движения не сбиваются, он не реагирует. Его волосы – словно поземка, ледяная пелена - окутывают его.   
  
Второй – ему десять, и он стоит на пьедестале, у него золото, и на каток приглашают Виктора для награждения и пары напутственных слов. Виктор выплывает, и лезвия коньков горят золотом, и впервые Юри думает о солнце, потому что лучи прожекторов заставляют это золото сверкать, и Виктор одет во что-то несуразное – желтое и смешное.   
  
Третий, и Виктор протягивает ему руку и дает обещание. Его ладонь теплая, совсем не ледяная как надо, как заведено для ледяного принца. И Юра хочет спросить, зачем он остриг волосы, зачем лишился холодного снежного плаща. Юра хочет осыпать его сотней вопросов, но сдерживается. И Виктор уходит.   
  
Никто не сравнивает Виктора с солнцем, его даже не называют светилом российского фигурного катания. Его зовут все так же принцем и королем, и не могут определиться с титулом, а лед все знает и без их слов, узнает своего единственного владыку. Юра не понимает, почему никто не видит, как от Виктора исходит сияние, подобное солнечному. И Виктор не может быть луной, ведь у той нет своего света! Все, с кем находится рядом Виктор, в его свете становятся лунами, без него – меркнут.   
  
Юра читает древнегреческие мифы. Ему нравится. Его любимая часть – о богах. О героях не очень, о богах интереснее. У Зевса всегда лицо Якова, а у Аполлона – и тело, и лицо Виктора. Аполлон – бог солнца, покровитель искусств. Юра уже вышел из возраста, когда верят в подобное, но иногда ему кажется, что Виктор и правда Аполлон.   
  
Юра понимает, что пропал, когда впервые видит Виктора с кем-то. Тот обычно не заводит отношений, и это любимая шутка всего катка, потому что даже у Поповича есть девушка. У кого-то вроде Виктора должен быть гарем.   
  
Виктор светит тепло и мягко, как весеннее солнце, целующее снега, чтобы согнать их прочь. Виктор одним лишь нежным взглядом может растопить лед. И девушка, которую Виктор греет, купается в удовольствии.   
  
Юру обжигает, ошпаривает, он отскакивает от источника тепла, потому что не для него это тепло предназначено. Руки у Виктора при следующем случайном соприкосновении холодные, а в глазах, что считаются общим мнением, кусочками льда, горит огонь. Бушует пламя.   
  
Юре четырнадцать, и он загорается в тот же миг, изнутри, больно, сладко, горько. Впервые в жизни, сходя с ума, замерзая без солнца.   
  
Спустя еще год мерзнут все – Виктор светит, но не греет. Ничем не лучше электрической лампочки, которая вот-вот перегорит. Юра и скорбит, и радуется этому, и не хочет об этом думать, потому что близится его собственный дебют, и он хочет быть освящен лучами – не софитов, а Солнца, чтобы они бликовали на золоте медали и не давали разглядеть его лицо за вспышками.   
  
И внезапно Солнце сходит с горизонта и исчезает, чтобы появиться с другой стороны планеты и начать светить для кого-то другого. Юра бежит вслед за ним, проклиная всех и вся, едва сдерживая ярость и почти плача от безнадежности. Без солнца вообще так холодно и темно, и блеск его коньков в памяти – все, что остается.   
  
Виктор – весьма упрямое солнце, гневное и обжигающее недовольных его сиянием, и Юра не хочет окончательно сгореть. Он и так почти ослеп от лунного света Кацуки, засверкавшего в лучах Виктора. Это фальшивый блеск, уж Юра-то знает.   
  
Он знает, что у него хватит своего собственного сияния, чтобы гореть ярче, быть выше луны. Стать звездой. Ах, да. Солнце – тоже звезда. Солнце – всего лишь желтый карлик.   
  
Но на нем костюм Виктора, он танцует под музыку, которую дал ему Виктор, движется, как сказал ему Виктор. И в груди все осыпается пеплом. Слезы текут по щекам, когда слишком сложно, и Юра думает, что это тают куски льда в груди.   
  
Он слепнет от теплых лучей, которые Виктор шлет Кацуки, и не может смотреть на лунное сияние, которое испускает тот.   
  
Никто не сравнивает Виктора с солнцем, кроме самого Юры. Потому что никто больше не видит сияния, вырывающегося из-под золотистых лезвий коньков, никто не видит лучей, слепящих не глаза, но сердце.   
  
И впервые, в Барселоне, опираясь на перила и глядя на закат, Юра понимает, что Виктор – ни разу не солнце. Фальшивое, может, на батарейках? Что солнцу до кого-то одного? У солнца задача серьезнее. Рядом с Юрой стоит Отабек, и в его глазах Юра видит сияние заката, красивое, светлое, чистое. И, наверное, впервые он не жмурится, не прячет взгляд, ему не больно, а мучительно легко.  
  
У Виктора и Кацуки – золотые кольца на пальцах, блестят чуть ли не ярче их собственного солнечного сияния. И на целую ночь Юра вновь теряет покой, давится бессмысленным больным жаром в груди. И, может, Виктор – фальшивое солнце, но все еще сверкает, все еще ярче всего на свете. И Юре вновь, в очередной раз, больно в его обжигающем сиянии.  
  
Но потом он вновь смотрит на Отабека, его глаза – спокойная тихая заводь без магнитных штормов и вспышек на солнце. И Юра ныряет туда и чувствует, как ожоги сходят с израненной кожи.  
  
А Виктор – Виктор внезапно вспоминает, что он и правда чертово солнце, а тому – ну не должно быть дела до кого-то одного, и смотрит на всех, забыв в какой-то момент о своей луне. Все правильно, луну видно ночью. У Кацуки – огромные несчастные глаза. В них отражаются викторовы солнечные вспышки. Юра почти видит, как его опаляет равнодушие Виктора.   
  
Гори, думает Юра, гори в его свете.


End file.
